finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimahri Ronso/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Kimahri appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Heavy Lance. PFF Kimahri Illust.png|Kimahri's illustration. PFF Kimahri.png|Kimahri's sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kimahri appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Jump - Kimahri SR.png|Jump (SR). FFAB Lancet - Kimahri SR.png|Lancet (SR). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri SR.png|Seed Cannon (SR). FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri SR.png|Thrust Kick (SR). FFAB Jump - Kimahri SR+.png|Jump (SR+). FFAB Lancet - Kimahri SR+.png|Lancet (SR+). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri SR+.png|Seed Cannon (SR+). FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri SR+.png|Thrust Kick (SR+). FFAB Jump - Kimahri SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Nova - Kimahri SSR.png|Nova (SSR). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri SSR.png|Seed Cannon (SSR). FFAB Jump - Kimahri SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Nova - Kimahri SSR+.png|Nova (SSR+). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri SSR+.png|Seed Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Kimahri UR.png|Jump (UR). FFAB Lancet - Kimahri UR+.png|Lancet (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Jump (SR). FFAB Jump (2) - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Jump (SR). FFAB Nova - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Nova (SR). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Seed Cannon (SR). FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Thrust Kick (SR). FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Jump (SR+). FFAB Jump (2) - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Jump (SR+). FFAB Nova - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Nova (SR+). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Seed Cannon (SR+). FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Thrust Kick (SR+). FFAB Aqua Breath - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|Aqua Breath (SSR). FFAB Armor Break - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|Armor Break (SSR). FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Lancet - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|Lancet (SSR). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|Seed Cannon (SSR). FFAB Aqua Breath - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|Aqua Breath (SSR+). FFAB Armor Break - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|Armor Break (SSR+). FFAB Lancet - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|Lancet (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|Seed Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend UR.png|Jump (UR). FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend UUR.png|Jump (UUR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF10 Kimahri Ronso R F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF10 Kimahri Ronso SR F Artniks.jpg|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kimahri first appears as a boss in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper, patterned after his boss fight in Final Fantasy X, and is also a playable character. He is automatically recruited into the party as the First Time Reward for storyline Mushroom Rock Road on the Classic difficulty. Players seeking a somewhat easier path could recruit him as a First Time Reward on completion of the Highbridge in the Ultimate Guardian Challenge Event, also on the Classic difficulty. He has also appeared in Eternal Calm. He has one Memory Crystal, available as a First Time Reward for completing the Airship - The Road To Bevelle dungeon in Ultimate Guardian on Elite difficulty, or by mastering the Visit to the Gagazet Ruins stage in Eternal Calm. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy: Meli-Melo Kimahri is a summonable champion. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kimahri appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game and is represented in Earth-elemental cards. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy X promotional poster art, in his official artwork and in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. Kimahri TCG.png|1-085U Kimahri. Kimahri2 TCG.png|1-086C Kimahri. Kimahri3 TCG.png|12-062U Kimahri. ''Triple Triad Kimahri appears on a card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Guest appearances ''Square Enix Legend World'' Kimahri makes an appearance as a card. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy X